narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagetsu Hōzuki
Kagetsu Hōzuki (鬼灯花月) is a member of the Hōzuki clan and a shinobi of Kirigakure. Background At some point during her academy days, she became friends with Saizō Yuki and Kōten Tatsumaki. After becoming friends with the two, she began to regularly train in taijutsu with them, winning every match thanks to her clan's abilities. Personality Kagetsu is a mischievous and sarcastic individual who frequently gets into trouble. She has also been shown to anger easily and rarely uses honorifics unless she is close to that person. She is also quite boastful and cocky, claiming that she is best at taijutsu in her class (due to the fact that her classmates can't harm her). She also tends sneak around using her clan's abilities to spy on other people, with Saizō being her most frequent victim. Like Saizō, she tends to pick fights with older kids who she describes as bullies and loves to train. Despite loving to train, Kagetsu hates practicing shurikenjutsu, claiming that she does not need it (to hide the fact that she is terrible at it) and instead prefers to rely on her clan abilities for long range combat. Appearance Kagetsu is lean built, possess neck-length blond hair and light blue eyes. She ears a lilac, sleeveless shirt, along with dark blue shinobi pants and sandals. She also wears a necklace with a blue jewel on it and a belt that holds two water bottles. After becoming a genin, she began to wear a dark green forehead protector. When she is knocked unconscious, she is reduced to a dark blue, jelly-like state. Abilities Ninjutsu Hōzuki Clan Techniques and Nature Transformation As a member of the Hōzuki clan, Kagetsu is able to utilize the Hydrification Technique in order to transform her body into a liquid state and back. She takes advantage of this to sneak into places that she is not supposed to be by slipping through any physical barriers. She is also able to merge with preexisting water. Using her index finger, she is able to fire bullets made of water at her opponents. Kagetsu, unlike other members of her clan, utilizes a substance that is extremely viscous. She describes this substance as being closer to slime than water. This "slime" is shown to be extremely sticky due to her being able to pin people to walls with it. This also makes her much more difficult to harm, as attacks will simply pass through her and depending on the nature of the attack, she can keep her opponent's weapon or limb trapped. She is also able to somewhat harden this "slime" to a more solid state in order to augment her physical attacks. However, due to the unique nature of her body, Kagetsu is more vulnerable to lightning-based attacks than a regular Hōzuki clan member, with even a small amount of lighting causing her extreme pain. Taijutsu Despite being a genin, Kagetsu, thanks to her unique body, is highly proficient in taijutsu and best in her class. Her fighting style consists of fluid movements to dodge her opponent's attacks and then strike when she sees an opening. Epilogue After classes from the Kirigakure academy are dismissed, Kagetsu is seen spying on Saizō who is buying flowers. After he finishes, she comes out of her hiding place and invites him to go train with her and their Tatsumaki friend. Quotes * To Saizō Trivia * The name "Kagetsu" means "flower moon" (花月), while her family name "Hōzuki" means "demon lantern" (鬼灯). Category:DRAFT